Asami the Teenage Engineer
by Leogon259
Summary: Asami, student at Republic University, is currently staying with her two aunts and their polar-bear dog, Korra. The sarcastic animal has only made her life more difficuly, but what happens when a chain of events bring them closer? Korrasami in the house.


**What's up, Korrasarmy, Leo here to give you a little Christmas gift. Hope you enjoy this AU Canon relationship. *Is still screaming over Bryke and Michael post***

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Nick and those two lovely people I mentioned above.**

Asami was searching for her best friend, Korra, who happened to be a talking polar-bear dog. The human-made-animal was supposed to assist the engineer on her date preparations, but was nowhere to be found.

"Korra...Korra...Korra!" She called out around her mansion. Heavy footsteps were heard behind her. She turned to be faced by a sleepy head of white fur.

"Spirits, you only needed to call me once. If only you could be this quiet during sex." The drowsy Avatar snickered. Asami scoffed and squat next to the furry creature.

"First of all, you are helping me pick out a dress for my date. Second of all, as much as I love you, I can never date you, you overgrown puppy. That's bestiality." She responded, scratching Korra's neck. The animal could only growl in compliance.

It was a truly sad tale. The young Avatar had accomplished bringing balance to the world, as of now, but one mishap lead to another, and she was turned into a polar-bear dog. The Avatar met the seventeen year old heiress in her doggy form. Now that Asami was twenty one, she was ready to get married, and who better to marry than Korra?

"Please tell me you aren't gonna go see Mako again? Bleh." The creature asked Asami through the bathroom door.

"Korra, I told you, me and Mako are just friends. I stopped dating him three years ago." She reminded the dog.

"Please, out of all my seventy-three years of living, 'just friends' is the biggest lie anyone could tell. Trust me, I had dates who said the same thing. Curse you lettuce farmer." She muttered angrily to herself.

The non-bender finished putting on her dress and showed Korra. The hybrid squinted her eyes and circled her 'owner' like she was a prey.

"Hmmm, nice color, stylish design. It does seem a bit short though." She replied, sniffing the heiress' body. She slapped the Avatar's muzzle, causing her to whimper. "Ow, I was serious. With a skirt that short, who knows what your hooligan of a date will attempt." Asami looked at her fluffy friend with distrustful eyes. The faux innocence in Korra's eyes gave it away. The heiress grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Her adoptive family, Aunt Kya and Aunt Lin, stopped her right at the door.

"Stay safe, Asami. We don't want you messing with the wrong people now." Lin reminded her. Korra listened to them is shock.

"Are you out of your minds?! You're just letting her date some random dude she just met _and_ you're allowing her to wear those clothes? What kind of sick, twisted people are you?" She questioned with sarcastic weariness. She truly wanted the heiress to be happy, and she was pretty sure this new boy of hers was not right.

"Korra, she's grown up now. She can take care of herself." Kya replied. Asami mockingly pouted towards the Avatar before exiting the house. The older women watched as the crotchety animal trudged herself across the house, muttering nonsense.

The furry creature was relaxing to soft swing music when a loud slam rang through the walls. Long, white ears perked up, running towards the door. Asami let out a frustrated sigh as she plopped down on the couch.

"That stupid, egotistical, fucking pig!" She shouted into a pillow. Korra wearily climbed next to her friend, softly nuzzling her cheek. The dark-haired girl pushed her away, but the persistent Avatar wouldn't budge. She whimpered in concern for her crush. A pink tongue slipped out and softly caressed the woman's cheek.

"Spirits, Korra. He was such an asshole. First, he spent his whole time staring at my boobs. Then, he decided it was a great idea to start touching my leg while he bragged about how great he was in bed. Oh, and did tell you that he drugged my tea?" She explained in frustration. The Avatar let out a small growl. Who would dare touch her Asami?

"Don't worry, love. Once I find him, I'll make sure he will have to get crutches to walk for the rest of his pathetic life." She promised, letting the angered engineer lay on her stomach. She let out a yawn, and pulled Korra's paw over her waist.

"You're such a good friend, my puppy. If you ever become human again, I would love to go out with you." A drunken Asami stated before she passed out. The polar-bear dog held her softly.

She tried to convince herself that Asami's confession was false, due to the fact that she was drunk, but her heart said otherwise. It was beating faster than normal, and she started getting jittery. Sure, she made jokes about them being together, but that was just her attitude and bland hope. Hearing her actually saying it, she felt pride in herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her arm lifting from her chest. She looked down, only to be greeted with a large, darker version of her owner's emerald eyes. Her chest was heavy as her breath slipped through her parted lips.

"Asami, do you want me to carry you upstairs?" The heiress shook her head, and crawled up the Avatar's body. She did her best not to pant as the alluring engineer was grinding herself up her body.

The Avatar let out a deep purr and sprung forward. Asami gasped at the towering beast hovering over her. She quickly gets off the drugged girl and throws her onto her back. She hooked her arms around the animal's neck as she was rushed upstairs into her room.

Korra gently set the girl on her bed, using her teeth to pull the cover over her body. She quietly strolled out the room, and ended up back on the couch.

"You won't believe what happened! I have big news that will change our lives forever." Kya exclaimed as she bolted into the kitchen.

"This should be good." Her wife muttered. There was a certain glow to the waterbender that was infectious. She sat next to the three others as she began to speak.

"Okay, Bumi, Tenzin and I went to the spirit realm, and we saw our dad. So we did the usual thing, talking and all that jazz and he asked about Korra. I told him the you were still a polar-bear dog and then he started to laugh. He gave us a little bottle and said that if you drink it during the full moon, you will become human again!" Korra stares at her for a good five minutes before responding.

"You're joking."

"I'm not, here." Kya reached into bag and pulled out a small vile. There was a bright green-yellow liquid in it. The Avatar put her nose around the bottle, inhaling a sweet scent.

"S-so that means I can be human again?" Korra asked, her voice laced with vulnerability. Kya nodded, smiling at giddy Avatar. A small tear streamed down her face as she was embraced by her family.

Asami was silently studying her engineering textbook in a long shirt and panties when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was just Korra, she opened the door to find a complete stranger.

This odd person was wearing traditional watertribe garb. She was sporting two armbands and short, brown hair.

"Um, if you're looking for Lin or Kya, they won't be back until next week." Asami told the now smiling woman.

"Asami, I am offended that you already forgot about me. It has only been a day." The woman teased in a familiar voice. She stepped closer to Asami, the smell of rain attacking her senses.

"Ma'ma, please leave. I think you got me mistaken for someone else." She asked. She was blushing hard because she was basically naked under her shirt and a stranger was standing right in front of her. The other woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Spirits, Asami. What is the phase of the moon today?"

"It's a full moon, why do you ask..." She replied slowly. Realization flooded her mind. She squealed and jumped onto the caramel-skinned beauty. She placed her lips on her friend's, sighing in content. They pulled away from each other to let Korra close the door. Asami was crying tears of joy. Korra took her hand and spun her towards her chest. Originally, she was shorter than Asami, but thanks to the transformation, she grew a few inches and got to keep her tongue.

"I've wanted this for so long." She told the weeping girl. She brushed the tears away from the glistening green eyes. Asami giggled and passionately kissed the Avatar again. Korra's tongue pressed against her teeth, begging for entry. She barely parted her lips when she felt Korra pressing her tongue against hers. She forcibly grabbed the back of the Avatar's head, pushing them closer together. While their previous kiss was brief, this one was filled with longing and adoration. Much like two lovers meeting after years of isolation. Their hearts fluttered as they pulled away, gasping for air. They were lost in each other's features, never wanting to look away.

"I love you, Asami." She murmured affectionately. Their overdue kiss sparked so many things in Asami's heart that she couldn't stop her body from heating up.

"I love you too, my puppy."

**Not my first Korrasami fic, won't be the last. Thanks for taking time to read this fic. For more Korrasami, my Tumblr is shipndip. Happy days you guys, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Note: I will also be taking song prompts from my Tumblr, so heads up!**


End file.
